Desperate measures'
by Chloeloves-u-know-who
Summary: Remember in the first Diary of A Wimpy Kid film where Greg needs to pee and Rodrick refuses to let him go to the bathroom? What would've happened if Rodrick had to go then too? This! ... suckish story.. I have sick humour!


"Time out Rodrick! I gotta pee." Greg says calmly as he stands by the door.  
>"No time outs, only death." Rodrick smirks.<p>

A while later and Greg and Rodrick have caved. Rodrick finally let Greg out of his room and the first place he ran to was the bathroom. And it was empty! Slamming the door, he hurriedly relieved himself.  
>After doing so, he was about to get out when Rodrick called from the other side of the door, needing to pee now too. He wiggled the doorknob and tried to get in frantically.<br>"Get out Greg!" Rodrick said. "I gotta pee!" Stupid root beer had caught up to him.

Hmph. Greg locked the door, pushed the mirror against the door and sat down. "No time outs!" He called to his older brother. "Only death!"  
>Two can play at that game.<br>"But Greg, I'm your bro!"  
>"You're my older brother; that means you have a bigger bladder than I have, so you can hold it for longer." Greg called out cheekily.<br>"Aww.!"  
>Greg grins deliciously as he hears Rodrick moaning; most probably in pain. It's quite nice to have the tables turned for once. Mom and Dad were out of the house with Manny so it's not like Rodrick could get Mom on his side. Greg lies down and watches Rodrick's feet, wondering if he'd ever leave.<br>Speaking of Rodrick, he was standing outside the door with his legs half crossed. He looked in pain.  
>Back with Greg, he was wondering what to do.. Aha.. the tap. Giggling quietly he crept to the sink and turned both taps on full blast, and did the same to the bathtub taps too.<br>"GREG!" That was Rodrick. Ahahahaaaaa! He sounded even worse now. This was pure gold. Greg couldn't hold in the giggles and burst out laughing.  
>"Greeeeeg, seriously!" Rodrick whined, hands between his legs. "It's not funny!"<br>"It is for me!" Greg laughed. "How does it feel Rodrick? Horrible isn't it?" He teased.  
>"Yes!, <em>yes!<em> It's horrible!" Rodrick wailed. "I'll.. go on.. my knees and beg!" He insisted and dropped to his knees.  
>Greg ran back to the door and dropped to his knees to look through the little crack between the door.<br>"I'm begging." Rodrick hissed. "I am going to die in a second.. Let.. me.. GO!"  
>There was a pause, a long pause. Greg reached up and pretended to unlock the door - Rodrick stood up looking delighted - then Greg dropped back to his knees. Rodrick frowned and bent down to Greg's level.<br>"How about no?" Greg giggled slyly.  
>"Ugghhhh. Greg please? Look, I'm saying please! I never say please!"<br>Greg considered. Then again, Rodrick never let him go when he said please.  
>"No." The boy persisted.<br>"Greg pleasepleaseplease! I swear..! You don't _know_ how bad I feel."  
>"I'm pretty sure I do."<br>"ARGHHH You!.. You're just an evil maniac..!"  
>"That's my point. You like it when the tables are turned, Rodrick?"<br>"No.. No I don't." He whined.  
>"Exactly. Have fun needing to pee!" Greg giggled again.<br>"Greggg I'm dying!"  
>"Good."<br>"Oh man.. I'll be in my room." Rodrick sighed and wandered to his room.  
>At least there was no stupid tormenting tap there.<br>But.. but.. Aw crap. He thought to himself as he locked himself in his bedroom and turned toward the window.  
>Dang RAIN! Splattering down on the window pane like nobody's business and sounding WAY too much like..<br>"This is.. pure.. hell!" Rodrick muttered, as he sat on his bed with his eyes screwed up. What the hell was in that rootbeer? Whatever it was, he wasn't drinking it ever again.  
>After a few minutes Rodrick jumped up and ran back toward the bathroom.<br>"FINE!" Rodrick yelled.  
>Greg, who was lying against the mirror playing his Nintendo DS, jumped. "What? What the hell are you on about?"<br>"You win!" Rodrick said, sounding as if he had a cold. He turned and ran down the stairs, muttering 'Desperate times.. call for desperate measures..' under his breath.

Later that day, Greg mooched downstairs and into the kitchen. He walked to the fridge and grabbed out the bottle of apple juice. Strange. It was almost empty this morning but now it was almost full.. Oh well, Mom must have got another bottle. He dragged the bottle toward the table and was going to unscrew it when Rodrick ran into the kitchen and caught sight of said bottle.  
>"Oh no.. you're not drinking that!" He said quickly, throwing the bottle behind him.<br>"Why not? I'm thirsty."

"Yeah but.. but you wouldn't wanna drink that I mean.. y'know. It's been in there for ages and.."  
>"Rodrick, what have you done this time..?"<br>"Lets.. Lets just call it desperate measures.. yeah?"  
>"Desperate meas- Oh you didn't!"<br>"Didn't what?"  
>"You..THIS ISN'T APPLE JUICE!" Greg yelled.<br>"Ahahaha.. Desperate measures little bro, desperate measures." Rodrick said with a laugh, watching as his little brother mimed being sick into the kitchen sink.


End file.
